


Knotted Hair, Knotted Feelings

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: Amethyst's feelings - much like her hair - are pretty knotted.





	

"Uhh... Hey Pearl?" Amethyst called from the living room. The temple door opened and Pearl stepped out, looking down at Amethyst, face first a look of happiness, then a look of distress.

"What happened to you?" Pearl asked, walking over to Amethyst. Amethyst blushed a light purple as she looked at the ground.

"Uhh.. Well, you see, me and Steven got bored and decided to play in the leaves, and well..." Amethyst motioned towards her head, which was absolutely coated in leaves and sticks, buried under thick hair and huge knots. Pearl sighed a bit as she stared at the mess. "Would you maybe... help me fix it?" Amethyst said quietly. Pearl couldn't help but crack a small smile as she nodded.

"Here, come into my room." Pearl said, walking towards the temple door. Amethyst followed behind her taller friend sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that she had to come to Pearl for help. The two entered the room, the door closing behind them as Pearl led Amethyst up the way to the top of the waterfall in the room.

"It's so relaxing up here..." Amethyst murmured, mostly to herself.

"That's why I love it in here so much." Pearl said softly, sitting down, her lanky legs crossed together. Amethyst sat down in front of her, back to her so she could begin on working to untangle her hair. The two sat in silence for a while, until Pearl began softly humming a familiar tune while she worked. It took Amethyst a few minutes to place it, but when she did, she couldn't help but grin as she began to sing along.

"I'm coming into view as the world is turning, haven't you noticed I've made it this far?" Amethyst sang along quietly.

"Now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning, now everyone can see me burning." The two sang along quietly, not being able to hold in the laughter after the song had finished. Amethyst turned around and smiled at Pearl, their faces now inches apart.

"You... you have a beautiful voice, Pearl." Amethyst said quietly, a light purple blush rising to her cheeks. Pearl smiled and looked at her lap, where her hands sat fidgeting out of nervousness.

"Th-Thank you... You do as well." Pearl smiled. Amethyst shrugged.

"Um well... You know, helping me with my hair wasn't really the only reason I needed you for." Amethyst took a small breath.

"What do you need?" Pearl asked, looking at the shorter.

"What was the war like?" Amethyst blurted out, a dark blush rising to her cheeks. Pearl was taken aback, looking at the shorter with surprise.

"T... The war?" Pearl stuttered out.

"Y-Yeah... I mean, y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but... I don't know, sometimes I feel like I'm the one left out when it comes to stuff like that, you and Garnet were both there and stuff, and I don't know anything about it. I just... sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough because I wasn't there to fight in the war, you know?" Amethyst whispered the last part as she looked at the rushing water beneath them. Pearl was shocked. She didn't know what to expect when Amethyst wanted to ask her a question, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't that.

"Well... What do you want to know?" Pearl asked.

"Everything." Amethyst looked up at her. Amethyst listened intently as Pearl rambled on about the war, the people fighting along her and Rose's side. Amethyst loved hearing Pearl talk, and especially when Pearl was so passionate about the subject. After a while, when Pearl was finished, Amethyst sat in awe. "Wow.." She whispered.

"And, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, sitting down in front of Amethyst.

"Y-Yeah?" Amethyst whispered, nervous about how close they were.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're less of a Crystal Gem just because you didn't fight in the war with us. You're no less Crystal Gem than the rest of us." Pearl whispered softly, causing a shiver to run down Amethyst's back.

"T-Thank you..." Amethyst whispered back. Pearl slowly leaned in, resting her hand on Amethyst's leg. Amethyst looked up at Pearl, whose face was centimeters away from her own. Amethyst took a small breath, closing her eyes as their lips slowly touched. She could feel Pearl's soft eyelashes brush against her cheek as her eyes closed as well. The two moved in perfect synchronization, their lips fitting together like missing pieces of a puzzle. The two slowly broke apart, the only sounds in the room were the rushing water, and the gems' shallow breathing. The two sat in a small silence as they stared at each other, dark blushes rushing to each of their cheeks.

"I-I..." Amethyst whispered after a while, breaking the silence between them. "Pearl?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked at her. "What just happened?" Amethyst asked. Pearl blushed, looking away from her. "Are we not going to talk about that?" Amethyst asked, voice a little fuller. Pearl remained quiet. Anger bubbled up within Amethyst. "You can't just pretend that that didn't just happened, Pearl." Amethyst said sternly. No response. "Fine, whatever. Stay quiet. You're the one who kissed me. Come talk to me when you're ready to talk about your actions." Amethyst stormed down the winding staircase and out the temple door, leaving Pearl sitting all alone on top of the waterfall, silence save for the rushing water filling the room.

The hours passed, and with them, Amethyst had some time to calm down and think about what had happened in Pearl's room. She had kissed Pearl. No, Pearl kissed her? The details became fuzzy as Amethyst mulled it over. She didn't know how, or what to think. Sure, she hadn't shied away from the kiss, but the thing she was thinking about was Pearl. She shouldn't have yelled at her. She should talk to her. Right? No. She shouldn't. It would only make things worse. The temple door opened and Amethyst heard someone step into her room. She was at an angle to where she couldn't see who was there, so she had no clue who it was.

"Hello?" A voice called out, answering Amethyst's question. "Amethyst..." Pearl called out. "We need to talk." She said. Amethyst stepped out to where Pearl could see her, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. "I'm sorry." Pearl said quietly after a while. A small sniffle came from Amethyst.

"I need to know how you feel." Amethyst said, looking up at Pearl with tears glazing her eyes. Pearl felt awful, seeing Amethyst like this. But she knew it was her fault, and only her fault. "Pearl." Amethyst said again. Pearl took a breath.

"I... I don't know." Pearl said quietly. Amethyst walked up to Pearl and looked at her.

"Then let me help you figure it out. I don't want you trying to figure it out alone." She said, grabbing Pearl's hands and looking at her. Pearl nodded and smiled at the shorter as the two sat down, prepared to take whatever this new path would throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> holy ass its been over a month since i updated last, but it feels like so much longer. i really need to start writing more. i feel terrible that its been so long since i've posted anything. hopefully i start posting more soon. i missed you lovelies <3 SMALL LIFE UPDATE!!!
> 
> \- i have a girlfriend now and shes amazing and perfect and i love her very much <3  
> \- im preforming in my schools talent show soon  
> \- i made it into a high level choir for next year  
> \- i came out with my first original song called Talk! (heres the link if you wanna listen to it!) https://soundcloud.com/zeeissorandom/talk-original-song
> 
> nothing really else has really happened but im so much more happy in life than i was last. hopefully that means more frequent updates??? lets hope :D love you guys!
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG & tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> gay IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG & tumblr: mindcrack.fangirl  
> steven universe IG & tumblr: smolgemcuties  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
